Pizza Delivery
by PaperFox19
Summary: Summary: Ben hasn't seen Kevin lately and on one night he gets bored and decides to order a pizza, he gets a big shock when it's Kevin delivering the pizza. He wants answers. Warning Yaoi Slash do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing:Ben/Kevin

Do not read if you do not like

Pizza Delivery

Pairing: Ben/Kevin

Summary: Ben hasn't seen Kevin lately and on one night he gets bored and decides to order a pizza, he gets a big shock when it's Kevin delivering the pizza. He wants answers.

-x-

Ben had notice that Kevin wasn't hanging out with them that much anymore, other than helping fight aliens his free time was a total mystery. Ben hasn't even seen him work on his car. Gwen was even more curious than he was Ben figured that Kevin's business was his business. Kevin was Ben's boyfriend but the older teen still had his secrets.

It was a typical normal day for Ben; his parents were out so Ben decided to order a pizza. The man on the phone was very nice; he took Ben's order for pepperoni pizza and his address and gave him his total. "It'll be there in 30 minutes or less." With that said the call ended and Ben was waiting for his pizza.

It was about 15 minutes later when a knock came at his door. Ben looked out the window and didn't see any cars with the pizza sign on top; however he did see Kevin's car parked a little way away from his house. "That's weird." However Ben shrugged it off and went to the door grabbing a 20 from his wallet. He opened the door and saw the delivery guy was trying to hide his face with a cap.

"Here's your pizza." The delivery guy said in a deep voice. The matter how Ben looked at it he knew who it was.

"Kevin? What is all this?" The delivery guy tensed up and pushed the pizza Ben's arms, without grabbing the money he tried to flee. "Stop right there Kevin Ethan Levin." Ben snaps and since the pizza down and goes after him.

"What is all this Kevin?" He asked again and snatched the cap away.

"Okay look I got an honest job I'm trying to make some extra cash okay." Kevin said a light blush on his cheeks, he expected Ben to start laughing at him, but instead Ben he handed him the cash.

"There's nothing wrong with getting an honest job Kevin." Ben smiled at Kevin.

"Well yeah, with no school education this is the best I could do for now." Kevin said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Your secret is safe with me Kevin, you could have just told me you know." Ben said and gave Kevin a quick peck on the lips, Kevin was satisfied with a quick peck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Keeping this job secret was cutting into his Ben time. "Kevin, don't be late 30 minutes or less right?"

"But Ben I didn't get my tip." Kevin said and rubbed his bulge against Ben's leg. Ben couldn't help but smirk.

Ben pulled Kevin into the house and pressed him against the door. "I should send you off horny, especially for not telling me about all this, but I've missed you too much to say no." Ben said as he undid the front of Kevin's pants.

"I'm sorry, but I've missed you too." Kevin said with a light groan.

Kevin's cock sprang up twitching in joy. "This part of you has certainly missed me." Ben said and kissed along Kevin's cock. His dick smelled so perverted it got Ben equally horny, he palmed his own arousal as he licked along Kevin's length.

"Oh god I've missed this." Kevin moaned, and Ben chuckled. Ben wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue around it, getting his first taste of Kevin in a long time. Ben moaned and began taking Kevin's cock into his mouth licking each inch as it entered. He started sucking and Kevin fisted his hair. "Fuck Ben I'm cumming!"

Kevin came and Ben drank down every last drop, Kevin's thick cum tasted so good Ben found his own release and soaked his boxers. Ben pulled off Kevin's softening cock and tucked him back into his pants. "There's your tip now get going before you lose your job." Kevin blushed and cursed and raced out of Ben's house. He was running back, a few seconds later.

"Sorry I forgot to do this." He kissed Ben passionately one more time. "I'll see you later."

Kevin left Ben continued with his work. It took a few minutes but Ben finally questioned. "I wonder why Kevin needed a job anyway."

Then put on a fresh pair of clothes and had his dinner.

It wasn't until a few weeks later, did Ben find out why Kevin needed that extra money.

Kevin showed up at his doorstep and out of uniform but he was carrying a pizza box. "I got the pizza you ordered."

"Kevin, I didn't order any pizza."

"Trust me you'll like this one." Kevin got down on one knee and opened the pizza box; there instead of a pizza was a gold ring with an emerald as the gem.

"Kevin?!" He gasped blushing.

"It took a while to save up for the ring, the gem I've had for a while, from when I was working in a mine during my criminal days. I kept it because it reminded me of you."

"Yes!" Ben said and hugged Kevin. Kevin slipped the ring on Ben's finger. "I love you Kevin Levin."

"I love you to Ben Levin." Kevin said with a smirk.

"Let's go hyphenated."

"Deal." Kevin said and kissed Ben's lips. "I quit my pizza job, but I got to keep the uniform." Kevin said with a suggestive smirk.

"Oh lord I'm going to marry a pervert." Ben fake sighed.

"You bet your sexy ass you are." Kevin said and carried Ben inside; Kevin was going to start the wedding night a little early.

End


End file.
